1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wiper assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has always been necessary, in a vehicle wiper assembly, to have technology for absorbing impacts from the outside. As one example of this, there is the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei. 11-34808. This technology is for absorbing the impacts from outside acting on a base end section of a wiper arm by rupturing or dropping off of a pivoted holder section.
However, with the above described technology of the related art, only a pivoted holder section is made to drop off, and a wiper motor part for driving the wiper arm remains connected to the vehicle body. The wiper motor part is heavy and so has high rigidity, and in the event that external force from outside the vehicle is applied to the wiper motor part, it is not possible to absorb the impact. Particularly to a front wiper, as the wiper assembly thereof is housed in a bulkhead having a closed sectional form extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle along a lower edge section of a front windshield, it is also common conventional for a wiper motor to be housed in the bulkhead. And further, for this type of structure, as a gap between the wiper motor and the bulkhead is reduced, there causing a problem that it is difficult to absorb further impact.
The purpose of the present invention is to enable sufficient absorption of the impact even when an external force from outside the vehicle is applied to the wiper motor part where there is a small gap between the wiper motor part of a wiper assembly and the bulkhead having high rigidity. The purpose of the present invention is also to improve an impact absorbing capability of the overall wiper assembly by causing the wiper assembly itself to also completely drop off due to external force from outside the vehicle, in addition to the impact absorption of the external force to the wiper motor section.